


After the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Multi, Romance, Spoilers for Desolation of Smaug, i don't really know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor is theirs again, and everyone is writing home. Kili and Ori in particular, since they need permission to get engaged.<br/>But love is a complicated thing, as they will discover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. letters 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing DoS, I had a delicious angsty plot bunny worm its way into my brain, and by a happy coincidence, it was something I could do as an epistolary fic, which I've been wanting to do since this summer.
> 
> So here we go, hope you'll enjoy the ride uwu

Erebor, November 6th, 2941

**From: Ori**

**To: Ari**

Dear mama

Guess what, we took back Erebor, and we didn't die! It means Gweron owes me one gold coin, so don't hesitate to ask it of her.

Sorry, that wasn't a very good joke. But I need a laugh here, because our last few days have been an horror. There's been troubles, and a battle, and lots of people got hurt or died... but all's fine, I'm fine, and so are Dori and Nori, and Erebor is ours again!

Also, I'm in a courtship with prince Kili.

Well, that's said now. Dori has agreed to it, even if we can't get properly engaged until you and princess Dis give official permission, so it's pretty serious. Dori wouldn't have allowed it if it had just been a flirt! So I hope you will give us permission. I love him very much, and he loves me too, and we are so very happy together! I was a little wounded during that battle and he took care of me, and I'm helping him with his new duties as a prince, and everyone says we are a good match. Even Thorin says so. I mean, king Thorin. He's proper king now, with a crown and the Arkenstone! 

So, you see, things are quite fine here. Except for the fact that things are a little tense with the elves and the humans, but it isn’t so bad, so don’t worry, everything is under control. As soon as spring is here, Thorin says he will send some messengers back to Ered Luin to organize the travels of those who wish to come here. You are going to get home, Mama! And not just home, but we are true nobility now, because Thorin granted us a title, and Dori is now a member of his council.

Nori says the king did that only because Thorin couldn’t let his nephew be involved with a commoner, but that is only because he is now forced to have responsibilities, and we all know how much he enjoys that. Really, everyone who took part in the quest was ennobled. We had a hobbit with us, and even he was offered to become our emissary to the Shire… but he had to leave quickly with the wizard Gandalf before he could accept.

But really, everything is mostly fine, we are all very busy, and I cannot wait for you to come here and meet Kili. You’re going to love him. Everyone loves him. Even the elves like him… he’s tamed one from Mirkwood… or maybe she tamed him. They’re great friend anyway, and it’s really funny to see them together, because sometimes they argue like Nori and Dori.

This is all the news I have for now

I hope to see you again soon, because I miss you terribly.

Ori.

PS: please, please, please allow Kili and me to continue our courtship? He wrote to his mother to inform her, and he’s the one who said I should ask you as soon as possible, so please?

PPS: The other letter is for Gweron, could you please give it to her?

  
  


**Erebor, November 6th, 2941**

**From: Ori**

**To: Gweron**

Hi Gweron!

Guess who got himself a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend but a prince?

If you guess ‘Ori’, then you are right. Your prize is to be my witness when I marry him, which we hope to do as soon as we can.

You might wonder how I ended up in such a situation. Especially with how we used to laugh together at everyone who was after romance. Well, I didn’t try to end up like this, if you must know. It’s just that Kili and me hit it off right from the start, and he was a great friend (not as great as you, fear not. You still have best friend privileges). I had a lot of fun with him and his brother, though I really liked Kili best from the start, because he always made me laugh, whereas his brother Fili is a bit more… not exactly gloomy, but clearly not as much fun as Kili.

So, yes, I had a crush, and a pretty bad one too, and I swear I will never again make fun of the way your sister was with her spouse before she dared talk to zir, because I swear I was just as bad. I was however sensible enough to not let it show too much, because he’s a prince and I’m not a complete idiot. Except a ton of bad things happened, and we almost died a couple time, and we even had to be rescued by eagles…

And it’s after that that Kili said he loved me, and wished to court me, and of course I said yes. And it’s been wonderful ever since. It’s just magical, being with him. He’s so sweet and caring and careful and nice, and even Dori likes him, which is saying a lot I think. And we’re getting married as soon as our mothers arrive and allow it. Which they’d better do, or we’ll run away all the way to Ered Luin and get married there!

Well, that’s enough on him, or you’re going to call me a bore and tease me crazy… don’t deny it, you would do it.

But I don’t have much else to say. I thought going to Erebor was hard, but it’s nothing compared to all the work we have to do now. The dragon just destroyed everything, there’s many unstable area… all the parts near the main entrance are beyond repair, according to Bombur (that’s our architect) but thankfully it’s a big mountain, and we should manage anyway. There’s places that almost didn’t get any damage, and we live there for now.

So as you can see, apart from Kili, there’s not anything really exciting going on in my life at the moment.

What about yours? How is your sister? And the rest of the gang, how are they doing? Is Nadir still apprenticed? Is Griet’s leg better? Tell me everything! I miss you all so much, you know. I love Kili, and his brother is fun enough when he has time, but it’s nothing like when we all were together!

I miss you tons,

Ori.

  
  


**Ered Luin, December 1st 2941**

**From: Ari**

**to: Ori**

My darling boy

I never doubted that you would survive, not with your brothers near you. But I am still glad that you are well, my darling, and seeing that thrush on my window was a happy surprise indeed!

Well… and in love with a prince? Now that’s a surprise. Gweron says it’s the best joke of the century, after the number of times the two of you swore that romance just wasn’t your thing. Are you sure it isn’t just an alliance born of the fear of that quest? It has happened before, and I do not want you to rush into his too fast, only to be hurt later…

However, if by the time I can come, you and your prince are still so in love, the lady Dis and myself have decided that we would allow your engagement. She came to see me a few days after I received your letter. She told me her son was quite taken with you, and she wanted to be sure that the feeling was mutual. I assured her that it seemed to be. She’s a very nice lady, and I would not mind seeing her as your mother-in-law.

I hope things will turn out fine for you, my darling. I want nothing more than to see you happy, and if it turns out marriage is what you need for that, then so be it.

Here, things are quite fine. The news of your success is spreading fast, and almost everyone is celebrating. The ones who aren’t partying are those who realize that going back to Erebor means losing the ties forged with Broadbeams over the years. Some people, especially among the married ones, are considering staying here after all. It is no Erebor, but it has become home.

But think not of that. Work hard, my darling! Rebuild our kingdom with your prince, and make me proud, once more!

I miss you, and your brothers

Ari.

  
  


**Ered Luin, December 1st 2941**

**From: Gweron**

**to: Ori**

You slimy little troll’s fart of a betrayer.

What happened to our plans of never getting married and living as free dwarrows for the rest of our lives, breaking hearts with how pretty we are? You betraying traitor!

You’re going to have to send me a portrait of your stupid prince. I want to know the face of the dwarf who’s taking my best friend from me! And then I’ll kill him, and you’ll come back to Ered Luin to be with me and the gang, happy ending.

Not but seriously, I’m happy for you. Anyone who could make you fall in love must be pretty neat. Maybe I’ll meet him one day? Who knows.

Here, things are fine. Everyone’s partying at the moment… everyone but Deron, because Kazer is a Broadbeam and ze doesn’t really want to move to Erebor… So Deron says she might stay, which upsets Da something terrible, because he wants the family to stay together of course. Things are pretty rocky at home at the moment, but what else is new under the stone?

About the others, Nadir’s apprenticeship should end next month. Griet’s leg had to be cut a little after you left… it was pretty awful, but she’s got a nice prosthesis now, and she’s getting used to walking with it. Also, she’s now dating Hored, so you lost your bet. And Hored’s got himself a job with his uncle, hunting and all that. It sounds pretty boring if you ask me, but he’s fairly happy about it, so there’s that.

Anyway, I’m happy for you, and I hope you keep me updated. Even if it turns out that I’ll stay in Ered Luin, we’ll still be friends, right?

I miss you, even if you’re a horrible person who dares to be on the other side of the world instead of by my side.

Gweron.


	2. letters 5-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the princes write home with good news of their own

**Erebor, November 6th, 2941**

**From: Kili**

**To: Dis**

Dear mother,

You will be pleased to learn that uncle has been crowned King under the Mountain. I leave the boring details of it to Fili. He’s better at telling stories than me. Knowing him, he’ll be over dramatic about it all, so rest assured that we are all well. I just have a few minor scratches. Fili is on his way to being perfectly fine once more. Uncle’s still a bit weak, but there’s nothing to worry about. All is well, so don’t worry.

However, there’s something big and life changing that’s happened during our quest. It was quite unexpected, but it was a very good surprise. I’ve met someone, a member of uncle’s company. We fell in love, and with your permission, we would like to get engaged as soon as possible.

His name is Ori son of Ari. He’s the most perfect dwarf the world has ever known. He’s not of noble blood, not quite, but he has as noble a heart as there ever was. He is a scribe, very well taught and very clever. He knows history quite as well as Balin, maybe even better, and he is just as brave too. His family isn’t very rich, but they are very hard working. One of his brother is a travelling merchant, and the other sells fabrics in Belegoth. So you see, they might not be great lords, but they are still good people, and I love Ori very much. I don’t think there is a better dwarf in the world, and he is certainly the only dwarf I could ever marry!

So, really, I hope that you will allow me to ask for his hand. I love him so much, mother! And when you join us here at last and you meet him, you will love him too. I do not think anyone can meet him and not love him. I certainly couldn’t. The moment I met him, I knew he was the dwarf for me.

I hope to hear from you very soon

Kili

  


**Erebor, November 6th, 2941**

**From: Fili**

**To: Dis**

Dearest mother,

Kili has just informed me that it fell to me to tell you everything there is to know about the successes of our quest.

First things first: we were successful. Uncle is king, and from now on, Kili and me are princes in more than name. It was not easily accomplished though. We always knew our quest would be a hard one, but many things turned out to be more complicated than we ever imagined. Our attempt to reclaim our homeland provoked the anger and hatred of many people of all races. We fought trolls and goblins and orcs, we were imprisoned by elves, and later on these same elves helped humans besiege us, all that before a great and terrible battle… It all would have gone very badly, but for the hobbit we had taken with us.

You read that right, mother: a hobbit saved us, and more than once, if you will believe it. This most amazing hobbit’s name is Bilbo Baggins, and I do hope you will meet him. He saved us from the trolls I mentioned, helped us escape the elves with a rather brilliant plan, dared to go into Smaug’s lair alone… he is also the one who found Thror’s Arkenstone, and gave it to Thorin, allowing him at last to claim his right to the throne of Erebor. He and I have grown to become rather dear friends, and while he was forced to leave soon after what we now call the Battle of the Five Armies to take care of some magical problem with the wizard Gandalf, he promised he would come back soon. When he does, I will introduce him to you, and I hope you will be kind to him. If not for that hobbit, you might have lost your sons and brother.

Not that everything is safe rock and diamond now, of course. We are still in the middle of some rather heavy negotiations with the elves and the humans. I wish you were here! Of all of us, you were always the best one at striking good deals. Balin does a good enough job of it of course, but he doesn’t quite manage to charm people the way you do.

Thankfully, the people dealing with us are reasonable for the most part. The humans are represented by a man called Bard, who is the descendant of Girion of Dale (and there is talk of him being crowned again, and of Dale being rebuilt when Spring arrives). He is a good man, who helped us a great deal in the last part of our travels. As for the elves, prince Legolas of Mirkwood speaks for his father. I have little sympathy for him, he strikes me as a little vain and ignorant, but at the same time I believe him willing to learn about our ways. And he is helped by the good advice of Tauriel, whom I like a great deal. We owe her Kili’s life: he was wounded by orc poison on our way to Esgaroth, and he would have fallen if she had not healed him. Beside, she is as good and just as an elf can be. I have not known her very long, but I think of her as a friend already, as does Kili, who is quite mad about her.

But not as mad as he is about another person we met during our quest.

Now, my brother told me that he would talk of it in his letter, and I hope he did, because I will not keep it a secret: our baby is in love.

Fear not, the dwarf who stole his heart is a good person, clever, good mannered, hard working… and not too ugly, I must say. His name is Ori, son of Ari, daughter of Lori, and I think anyone would be lucky to have him as a lover. Kili is crazy about him, and as far as I can tell, the feeling is more than mutual. They are sickeningly sweet, the both of them, and I fear that if you do not give your blessing to their union, my brother will be miserable for ever. Thorin found nothing to say against it, if it helps, and I, too, am quite fond of Ori. He is as fine a dwarf as there ever was, and they would make a good match.

I am afraid I cannot write more than that. Kili is impatient to send his letter, and he is pestering me to finish, claiming that a letter too long will bore you to death.

I bid you goodbye, and hope this letter finds you well.

Your son,

Fili

  


**Ered Luin, November 30th, 2941**

**From: Dis**

**To: Fili**

My darling boy,

How glad I am to read that you are well! I do not know what I would have done if anything had happened to you, and I must admit I never slept well since you left… but I shall worry less now. I am glad that everything is well, and that your quest was successful.

I am however surprised that I did not get word from your uncle. Balin wrote some time ago, but not Thorin… and that is not like him. Are you sure he is quite well? Your brother only mentioned that he was still weak… I want some details, my boy! I want the complete list of all and any injuries that you suffered… and while you are at it, add Balin and Dwalin’s to that list, will you?

It seems you have had quite the adventure, travelling to our home of old. I shall ask for a complete telling of it when I join you. Even as it is, I would like some more details. Trolls, you say? Goblins and orcs? And how comes an elf, and one of Mirkwood at that, had to save my youngest son? You said too much or too little, my dear. I demand details.

And then, there is the matter of your brother’s romance. I was quite surprised to learn about it. I always thought that, of the two of you, you were the most likely to ever fall in love. And Kili is so young too… as is his lover, apparently. I met his mother, who is a charming woman, and she was just as stunned as I was. She was entirely certain that her son would be of the craft-wed, until she received a letter from him.

I must admit, I am a little worried. They would not be the first ones to mistake lust for love, and an engagement born in a time of hardship doesn’t always survive when peace comes back. I have talked to Ari, and we agreed that it would be best of the boys were allowed to live their love without a constant fear of death before we let them marry. I will not present it that way to your brother of course, but it is the truth of it. I hope if you ever see anything that might worry you, you will tell me. I know the children fancy themselves in love at the moment, but if it is not so, it would be best to make sure things do not go too far between them. It is one thing to end a courtship, and quite another to be forced to break an engagement, or worse yet to have a divorce.

But of course, it might not come to that. You say your brother’s lover is a good dwarf, and I am willing to believe it. I do hope things will be well for them, and that they will be very happy.

And now, for some news from here. Tell your uncle that though we were not with him, we all celebrated his coronation, and that everyone here is thinking of how we will go back home at last. It is all we talk about: the end of our long exile. Balin, in his letter, said that there were negotiations with Dain to find warriors and guides for the caravans. It is wise of him, but please, do remind him that we have a few warriors here, and merchants used to travelling the roads to the Misty Mountains. We welcome the help, but we are not helpless. I think if you really want to help, you should send gold above all else, so that we may buy wagons and provisions. If you send warriors, their job will be to bring the gold safely to us.

I hope to see you again soon,

Your mother.

  


**Ered Luin, November 30th, 2941**

**From: Dis**

**To: Kili**

Dear Kili,

What is this I hear, my youngest son, in love?

I know your uncle promised that you would grow up during that trip, but I did not expect this, and neither did he, I’m sure.

Of course, I am quite happy for you. I have heard only good things about your young lover. I am sure that once I have met him, I will bless your union, and probably be the one to push for a wedding… but what sort of a mother would I be if I didn’t meet him first? So you will have to be patient, my dear.

Your brother wrote that you had been greatly wounded, and that an elf had to save you. Is this what you mean when you accuse him of being dramatic? I’m afraid I will have to ask for details. I want to know more of your adventures, and of the creature who helped you.

I miss you dearly, my darling,

Your mother.


	3. letters 9-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has some problems and needs Tauriel's help

**Erebor, November 15th, 2941**

**From: Kili**

**To: Tauriel**

 

Dear Tauriel,

Why did you have to leave so soon?

Legolas is no fun when you’re not around. Well, he’s not much fun even when you’re around, but now it’s worse than ever. Only one day since you went away, and he’s already managed to upset Gloin and Dwalin! Please, please do come back soon. We need you terribly here.

Kili

  


**Mirkwood, November 17th, 2941**

**From: Tauriel**

**To: Kili**

 

Your highness,

May I remind you that this thrush is supposed to only be used on official matters? She will get tired needlessly if you send me messages every time Legolas offends a dwarf.

Tauriel

  


**Erebor, November 19th, 2941**

**From: Kili**

**To: Tauriel**

 

Dear Tauriel

I think you do not realize how dreadful the situation is.

Your prince has said it was an abomination that dwarrowdams have a beard. And then because of something Dwalin said, he now insists on calling him a woman.

Please, come back, and make him see reason!

Kili

  


**Mirkwood, November 21st, 2941**

**From: Tauriel**

**To: Kili**

 

Your highness,

You overestimate me greatly if you think that I can make Legolas see reason.

Tauriel.

  


**Mirkwood, November 21st, 2941**

**From: Tauriel**

**To: Legolas**

 

My prince,

Stop making the dwarves angry, we are trying to make business with them, in case you forgot. What is it to you if their women have beards? You are not planning to marry one, are you?

Tauriel

  


**Erebor, November 23rd, 2941**

**From: Legolas**

**To: Tauriel**

 

Women aren’t meant to have beards, it’s an abomination. And one of them, that I took to be a man, is actually a woman, though he claims otherwise.

Why couldn’t I be the one to go home? You do not know you luck.

 

**Mirkwood, November 25th, 2941**

**From: Tauriel**

**To: Legolas**

 

My prince

Apologize to these dwarves. Again, what is it to us if they have beards, and if one woman calls herself a man? You’re lucky they’re trying to explain it to you at all. They don’t usually open up to strangers, let alone elves. I think it means they have a good opinion of you.

Beside, if you behave well, I might decide to bring back a bag of your favourite nuts when I come back next week.

Tauriel.

  


**Erebor, November 27th, 2941**

**From: Legolas**

**To: Tauriel**

 

I am not sure I appreciate your attempts to trick me into obedience with treats, as if I were a dog.

But fine, I will apologize.

 

**Erebor, November 30th, 2941**

**From: Kili**

**To: Tauriel**

 

Dear Tauriel

Once again, you are a miracle worker! Your prince said he was sorry for his misunderstandings of our culture. Now he is entirely willing to be taught more, so that such things do not happen again. It was decided that Ori would act as his teacher, and answer all his questions. That’s because he’s the cleverest and best taught of us all, right after Balin (but Balin is busy with other things, as you well know)

Your prince didn’t seem too convinced, because even he could tell that Ori is rather young. He’ll change his mind soon enough, I’m sure of it. Ori is so clever, even that prince of yours will be forced to admit it.

Still, I hope you’ll be back soon. We all miss you very much, and you did promise to teach me how to make arrows the elven way. Do not think I forgot!

Kili

 

**Mirkwood, December 2nd, 2941**

**From: Tauriel**

**To: Kili**

 

Your highness

I am glad that prince Legolas saw reason, and is willing to make efforts for a better understanding between our kinds.

I am also glad that lessons of a sort were organised for him. We know so little about dwarves, it is sometimes hard not to offend. And I am sure that your friend will do a great job of it. I can only hope that he will have time to teach me too a little, or that I may at least listen when he explains things to Legolas. I must say that I am quite curious about your kind. So far, you aren’t quite what I had been taught to expect… and it is a good surprise in all things, be sure of it.

You might also be pleased to learn that I am leaving Mirkwood tomorrow. You will have your lessons on archery soon enough.

Tauriel.

 

**////**

 

**Rohan, November 27th, 2941**

**From: Bilbo**

**To: Fili**

 

My dearest prince,

I apologize once again for how quickly I left, and for the lack of explanation I gave you about it. I still cannot tell you anything, as it turns out. Secrecy is apparently of the utmost importance. Still, Gandalf allowed me to write a few words to you. I told him that I wanted you to write to the Shire and let them know I am alive. Who knows what some of my relatives might imagine otherwise. You will find inside a sealed envelope claiming that I am well, please send it to the Thain in the Shire if you can, it would help a great deal.

But more than this, I wanted to say that I miss you greatly. Your friendship has grown dear to me, even more than I had realized. I hope that when I can come back to Erebor, you will still be willing to share kisses with a boring old hobbit (though honestly, I like to think I’m not the most boring hobbit of them all)(but what would even the most interesting of hobbits be, to the prince of a great kingdom?)

I hope this letter finds you better than when I left

Take good care of yourself, and do not try to write back, we are not here for long

Bilbo


End file.
